Countries, No Fair at All: Volume 1
by Akatsuki's dragon goddess
Summary: All Kristine ever wanted was to be free from her cooped up life in the castle, an adventure strikes as she escapes from her cooped up life with a friend into another world. Now all she's got to do is stay alive.
1. The Beginning of a New Journey

**Ohayo, I am Akatsuki Dragon Goddess, please don't judge story.**

 **Dragon: Hopefully this story succeeds**

 **Goddess: Like you're one to talk**

 **Dragon: Don't be so mean**

 **Goddess: Tch, do the disclaimer**

 **Dragon: Fine, Akatsuki Dragon Goddess doesn't own the Countries, characters besides our OC's**

Chapter 1

The warm summer breeze brushed past the clearing where a young girl was waiting in a beautiful forest clearing, 'freedom is life' she thought as she buried herself deeper in the grass. It was what Kristine always thought, she rarely got to go outside and enjoy the outside in the bright sunshine. After all, being cooped up in a castle just for being a princess and somehow being a shinobi and a mage put a spin on a girl's mind. Sighing, she stretched her arms and requipped into her ninja attire.

It consisted of a knee-length skirt that was light pink and a red blouse that had just slowly covered her crescent moon mark on her stomach. She wore black sandals that had heels on them, her hair was down with a clip holding her fringe to the side of her hair. She heard the sound of horses racing down the path towards her, she stood up quickly and started running away and into the lush green forest in front of her. "Alice!" Kristine yelled out,

"I'm down here Kristine!" A girl in a robin blue dress with her flats called out to her. Kristine charged chakra and shunshined towards Alice, she arrived to the clearing where Alice had a picnic with her older sister, Lorina Liddell.

Kristine looked at Alice and they both suddenly felt sleepy, Alice was confused and so was Kristine but they both fell asleep. She opened her eyes again with Alice and saw a white rabbit, "chase me, you're supposed to chase me" he muttered

"Never, this is just a dream" Alice muttered to Kristine, Kristine nodded and they both closed their eyes to go back napping. That was until, the rabbit turned into a human and kidnapped Alice. "Kristine!" Alice screamed as she was being kidnapped.

"You're coming too" the rabbit stated, and grabbed Kristine as well. He jumped through a hole and they all fell through the hole, Alice was screaming in fear while Kristine was looking for a place to land with her chakra.

They suddenly stopped falling and were finally on ground, Kristine and Alice both stood up and dusted their clothes. Alice was a priestess, she had twin daggers under her dress and one knife in her shoes. Kristine moved her hand to her weapon's pouch to get out a weapon in case they needed to fight. The rabbit had swallowed the liquid in a bottle and kissed Alice, she felt the liquid running down her throat as she swallowed it.

Kristine grabbed the key behind the rabbit and another key on the side of him, she held onto them and moved back. Alice broke the kiss and scrambled away from the rabbit, shocked at what he did.

"Welcome to the Country of Hearts, my name is Peter White. Enchanting to meet you, my love~" Peter sang to Alice, "and to you, second player." Kristine looked at him coolly with emotionless eyes. Kristine looked at Alice and they both walked through the door that led to the office in the Tower that they were on.

"Get out of here now!" a man with a long pony tail yelled, Alice squeaked in shock while Kristine continued to look at the man with no emotion. "We are what you would call outsiders" Kristine stated while putting her keys away in her portal key key ring which she had on her skirt attached to her belt. Julius sighed in annoyance and looked at the ceiling,

"You stupid rabbit, not getting my permission to bring outsiders into the game" growled Julius, Alice and Kristine tilted their head to one side. Kristine did it slightly while Alice looked really confused with what Julius was talking about. "Look, this is the Country of Hearts and this is all a game. There are three main territories and one neutral territory, this is the neutral territory, the Clock Tower. The three other territories are the Hatter Mansion, the Amusement Park and the Heart Castle" Julius explained.

Kristine nodded in understanding and Alice nodded slowly, still taking in the information. Julius said that they could stay at the Clock Tower since they didn't have any where to stay, Kristine let Alice have the bed while she slept on the floor. Kristine and Alice waved good bye to Julius to go and explore the territories.

'Perhaps, this is the beginning of a new journey' Kristine thought happily as she and Alice walked out of Tower and into the forest and start exploring.


	2. Meeting the Hatter Mansion Role-Holders

**Ohayo, its Akatsuki Dragon Goddess again, the second chapter of my story.**

 **Dragon: As per usual, Goddess is late... again.**

 **Goddess: I'm here! Sorry I'm late, a black cat got in the middle of my path and I had to take the long way round.**

 **Dragon: Sure**

 **Goddess: Fine then, I'll do the disclaimer. Akatsuki Dragon Goddess doesn't own the Countries but does own her OC's.**

Chapter 2

" Where are we going Kristine?" Alice asked,

"I'm not sure but keep your weapons close to you" Kristine instructed, Alice nodded in understanding and they continued travelling through the forest. They came in front of a gate with a mansion behind it, Kristine requipped her Celestial Zodiac key ring and her portal key ring disappeared. She attached the Celestial Zodiac key ring to her belt and made sure that she had her Celestial whip attached on her belt too.

Alice felt for her twin daggers and they were still there, being a priestess made sure that she was prepared for everything that would appear in front of her. Kristine looked ahead and was ready for anything strange that would happen.

They looked around as they both slowly approached the gate, "look brother, two trespassers" a boy wearing red said,

"Yeah... We should kill them" the boy wearing blue said. They charged at Alice first, she jumped away and drew her twin daggers. She blocked the strikes that the boy wearing blue tried to hit her, the boy wearing red decided to strike at her and Kristine blocked his strike with her whip.

Her whip wrapped around the boy's pole axe and she pulled it away from him, she quickly attached her whip on her belt and held onto the axe with two hands.

The wind brushed past her and her hair brushed across her shoulder, she could hear the leaves rustling and imagined herself back in the beautiful clearing away from the castle and not be a princess. That was probably the only time she could be herself and not Princess Kristine Hong.

The boy wearing red pulled out a gun and started to shoot at her but she had his pole axe in her hands which blocked his bullets. Another rabbit came and put his gun on her neck, "guest or not, I'll kill any trespassers that pass our domain" the rabbit stated. Kristine held onto the pole axe just in case something bad decides to happen.

"Elliot, no killing without my consent. Dee, Dum, you too" the man that came out said. Alice and Kristine both assumed that Elliot was the rabbit and Dee is the boy wearing blue and Dum is the boy wearing red

"Miss, Young Lady, are you alright. I am Blood Dupre, Mafia Boss of the Hatter Mansion territory" the man stated, Alice and Kristine nodded. Alice looked tired from the fighting, she was a priestess and a priestess never fights unless it was necessary. Kristine handed the pole axe back to Dum, he took it back and smiled happily.

"Its nice to meet you all, I'm Alice and this is Kristine" Alice introduced herself and Kristine, Kristine nodded slightly in greeting at the Mafia. Blood nodded in greeting with Elliot smiling and waving with Dee and Dum, Alice and Kristine looked up at the sky and it was already night time. 'What's up with the time periods' Kristine wondered as she and Alice went on their way back to the Clock Tower.

 **Arigato for reading the second chapter.**

 **Dragon: That seems a bit sad**

 **Goddess: Aye**

 **Dragon: We'll see you next time**

 **Goddess: Yeah, in the next chapter, Kristine and Alice meet the Amusement Park Role-Holders.**

 **Dragon and Goddess: See you in the next chapter, Ja Ne!**


	3. Meeting the Amusement Park Role-Holders

**Akatsuki Dragon Goddess again, this is chapter three of my story, arigato.**

 **Goddess:I'm here first.**

 **Dragon:No you're not**.

 **Goddess: Thats not fair, you'll be doing the disclaimer then, not me, hahahaha.**

 **Dragon:Akatsuki Dragon Goddess doesn't own the Countries but does own her OC's.**

Chapter 3

Alice and Kristine woke up quite early in the morning and left the Clock Tower, Kristine and Alice were both excited to see new people and explore around the Country. Kristine was quite happy that no one knew that she was a princess back in the real world.

Kristine had found a nice clearing for the two of them to have a pinic in, "Kristine do you think we can stay here for a little while?" Alice asked.

"Sure, we can have a picnic and I can examine the new portal keys that I got at the Clock Tower" Kristine agreed, Alice cheered happily. They sat down on the green grass, the cool breeze made the leaves rustle and the bright sunlight shine in the clearing.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Kristine exclaimed, there was a bright light and Virgo appeared. "Punishment, Goddess?" Virgo asked.

"No and could you please make us some food?" Kristine asked, she smiled at the Celestial Spirit. Virgo disappeared and reappeared with a lot of delicious looking food, she placed the food on the grass and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Alice yelled out her thanks to Virgo and Kristine waved good bye to Virgo before she disappeared, another magic circle appeared and Kristine got out her new keys.

"One portal key to the Country of Hearts and another portal key to the Clock Tower, and the portal key to the Hatter Mansion" Kristine said, she had collected the key to the Hatter Mansion before the two boys had decided to try and kill the two girls. The Hatter Mansion key had a hat at the bottom, the Clock Tower key had a clock and the key to the Country of Hearts had a heart at the bottom.

To be honest, it looked very peculiar. Kristine had never seen these keys before but it was to be expected, she had never collected the keys yet. Kristine looked at Alice eating cake and drinking some of Kristine's home made tea, "it tastes yummy" Alice said happily,

"I like milk tea though" Kristine said, gesturing to her own tea cup with milk in it. Alice shrugged she liked normal tea more though, Kristine was lying in the grass just like she did before she went to the Country of Hearts. Alice placed flowers all around Kristine, she even made a flower crown and put it in Kristine's hair.

"You look like a Goddess, Goddess of the Moon and animals, look at all the animals around you and crescent moon on your forehead when you are in you demon form" Alice squealed.

"Thanks Alice" Kristine said, 'you don't know how right you are, I am a demon goddess' Kristine thought. She chuckled slightly but stopped after she heard footsteps coming their way, a cat came with Dee and Dum. They trampled on the special cookies and cream cake that Kristine had made with Jinuki the Queen of Ice. Her anger grew and she had already requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour.

"Scattered Petals!" Kristine had said loudly and the swords scattered towards the people, they dodged it all and the swords disappeared as soon as the touched the ground. She had requipped back into her ninja attire and had her expressionless face back on.

"Sorry, but that was one of the best cakes that I had made, I'm Kristine and this is Alice" Kristine introduced,

"I'm Boris, I heard that you were outsiders. I've never met an outsider before, you should come to the Amusement Park" Boris saidsaid, without giving them a chance to reply... he grabbed Alice and Kristine and bounded to the Amusement Park. The three of them heard Dee and Dum yelling in protest but there voices became quieter and quieter.

They arrived at the Amusement Park and they saw Mary Gowland, Kristine had done a little bit of digging back in the role-holders in the Country and found out that Blood had spread the name of the Mafia Boss of the Amusement Park which was Mary Gowland across the Country of Hearts. He started playing the violin which had made a screeching noise which nearly destroyed everyone's ears.

"Mary Gowland, stop this instant!" Alice screamed, Gowland had stopped and stared at Alice. "I'm Alice and this is Kristine, we are both outsiders by the way" Alice squeaked as Gowland was ranting about how he was going to kill the Hatter for doing all the terrible things to him and how he spread his name Mary Gowland as Merry Go Round.

The two girls saw Blood and he was taunting Gowland about his name. Apparently, Gowland was holding back for Alice but then eveyone started shooting each other. Kristine squeaked as Blood and Alice were running away from the gun fight, "Ja ne" Kristine said. Waving at good bye at the mafia she left the grounds, they never seemed to notice that she had left. Elliot, Dee, Dum and Boris seemed to be having fun while Gowland was shooting wildly.

Kristine had left the fighting grounds to go back to the place where she had a picnic with Alice earlier. Kristine found a river and pulled Aquarius' key. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Kristine called out and Aquarius appeared, they were both on good terms, finally. "We had felt you disappear and then Virgo had come back saying that you were okay, which made us feel happy" Aquarius snarled at Kristine.

The only time she was like this is when she was very worried about her, Kristine hugged Aquarius and assured her that she was fine before Aquarius had disappeared and Alice had appeared in Kristine's line of sight. "Kristine, Blood invited us to his tea party" Alice panted.

Kristine and Alice decided to camp out there before they went to the Hatter Mansion for the tea party the next day, they both hoped that Julius wasn't too worried.

 **Thats the end for chapter 3, please review, arigato.**

 **Dragon: Thats the end of the show.**

 **Goddess:Its a chapter.**

 **Dragon:Right, sorry, I forgot.**

 **Goddess:Well, thats the end anyways.**

 **Dragon:Well, in the next chapter, Kristine and Alice enjoy the tea party and have a small argument with Blood.**

 **Goddess:How interesting, hehehe.**

 **Dragon: This is Dragon.**

 **Goddess: And this is Goddess.**

 **Dragon: Sayonara**.

 **Goddess:Ja Ne!**


	4. The Tea Party

**Ohayo, I am back for the time being. I do hope you finish the fourth chapter of my story.**

 **Dragon:(pants) So tired.**

 **Goddess: What are you talking about?**

 **Dragon: Cheater, you're not supposed to use magic**

 **Goddess: Akatsuki Dragon Goddess doesn't own the Countries but does own her OC's.**

 **Dragon: Well at least I don't need to do the disclaimer, lets start the chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Are we there yet? Alice asked, Kristine shrugged. They both had been wondering around the forest but haven't arrived at the Hatter Mansion yet, "why can't we use your portal key?" Alice complained.

"That's last resort, after all, no one here knows what magic and chakra are" Kristine said, Alice groaned in frustration and she frowned. Kristine looked so impassive but she knew that Kristine had a soft side but she just doesn't show it frequently, she looked at the collection of zodiac keys on Kristine's belt. Honestly, she had only ever seen Virgo but had never seen any other spirits.

The trees were tall and covered most of their sight with the view ahead. Kristine looked around and saw the fact that it was night time again, she grabbed the Hatter Mansion key. "Portal key, Gate to the Hatter Mansion, Open!" called Kristine and a magic circle appeared under Alice and Kristine. They both disappeared and appeared in front of the mansion, lucky for them, Dee and Dum weren't there to see the magic.

It was day time again, "the time periods here are very weird" Alice voiced out Kristine's thought, Alice saw the twins and waved happily at them. Kristine tucked the key away as they came running towards the two girls, "you two should come into the mansion" Dee cheered and pulled the two of them through the gates.

Blood saw them coming and told the two boys to bring them to the gardens so they could have a tea party together, Alice looked slightly nervous. They sat at the table and the servants brought out some snacks to eat, Elliot sat opposite Alice and Blood sat at the head of the table. Dee sat next to Kristine and Dum sat opposite him, Alice drank some of the tea that Blood brought out.

Kristine added milk to her tea and sipped it, "this tastes nice" she stated,

"Yeah, it tastes quite nice" Alice agreed. She eyed Elliot's ears hungrily, she wanted to touch them so bad. Elliot had noticed that she was staring at him and tilted his head to the side, Kristine stared at him innocently as well. Elliot's ears perked and he Kristine heard Alice squeal quietly, she stalked over to Elliot and he looked slightly scared.

"So... Cute!" Alice exclaimed and grabbed his ears, Kristine looked at Alice and sipped her tea again. Sighing, she took out Akila's key. Blood looked interestingly at the key, Kristine gulped and got ready to reveal the magic. "Open, Gate of the Chinese Rabbit, Akila!" muttered Kristine, pointing her key away from the table.

A pink light shone from the end of the key and there was a bell chime, Akila appeared in a puff of white smoke. "Did you need anything, Megami?" Akila asked.

"Could you make sure that Alice gets off of Elliot's ears?" Kristine answered while giving the command to the girl, Akila nodded and pulled Alice off Elliot effortlessly. She bowed to Kristine and disappeared, Alice seemed upset that she had to get off Elliot's ears. Blood looked at Kristine and gave her a refill on her tea, "what was that?" he asked.

"Magic, I'll show you more next time" Kristine mumbled, it was a good compromise but it was dangerous as well. If the people find out that she was a princess back in her world, she would be treated differently and little by little, they would want her power to themselves.

Although, she could have been wrong about her assumptions with everyone in this world. She just wanted everyone to treat her as Kristine, not Princess Kristine. "ine, tine, stine, ristine, Kristine!" a hand waved in front of her, bringing her back to reality. She blinked once and saw everyone crowded around her, even Blood. She pushed them awayaway and stood up, " are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine" Kristine answered,

"Okay, okay, no need to be rude" Elliot said,

"I'm not!" Kristine exclaimed,

"Yes you are" Elliot said,

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Please stop arguing!" Alice screamed. Elliot and Kristine both stopped arguing and turned away. "Sorry, Elliot. I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it" Kristine mumbled. Kristine downed the tea and they decided to leave, Alice felt slightly guilty for yelling at Kristine and Elliot. She knew Kristine's situation as a princess, they both stood up and Alice waved good bye to them.

"Good Bye!" Alice called as she and Kristine left the mansion. They didn't say a word to each other, Alice knew that Kristine wanted to be left alone. They trekked back to the Clock Tower.

 **End of Chapter 4, Shannaro!**

 **Goddess: That was fun.**

 **Dragon: Yeah.**

 **Goddess: I need to do my work with the animals**

 **Dragon: I need to do my work with rain too**

 **Goddess: Ja ne**

 **Dragon: Sayonara!**


End file.
